La mort n'est que le commencement
by Jade181184
Summary: Stiles rejoint Derek mourant, un phénomène étrange se produit alors, bouleversant leur univers à jamais... Cross over Dark Angel X Teen Wolf Slash à prévoir Spoiler Teen Wolf dernier épisode de la saison 4 et Dark Angel post saison 2


Bon alors soyez indulgent, je suis nouvelle sur le site et ceci est ma première tentative d'écriture.

J'ai choisi de croiser deux univers qui me plaisent celui de la série Dark Angel et de Teen Wolf.

Dark Angel : Dans un futur post-apocalyptique, Max(Jessica Alba) une enfant 10 ans s'évade de Manticore. Elle est le produit d'une expérience génétique dans le but de créer des super-soldats. 10 ans plus tard, à la recherche de ceux qui se sont évadés avec elle, elle rencontre le Veilleur ( Michael Weatherly, Tony Dinozzo dans NCIS) qui dénonce la corruption. Elle finit par détruire Manticore, libérant par la même occasion tous ceux qui comme elle faisait parti du programme. A la fin de la 2ème et ultime saison, les transgéniques apparaissent au grand jour et se retrouvent cloisonner dans une partie de Seattle à moitié détruite. Le Veilleur et Max s'aiment mais ne peuvent être ensemble car tout contact avec Max pourrait le tuer. Aussi celle-ci choisit-elle de simuler une relation avec Alec (Jensen Ackles, Dean Winchester Supernatural).

Teen Wolf : Scott McCall, jeune adolescent se fait mordre par un loup-garou au cours d'une nuit en forêt. Aidé par son meilleur ami Stiles Stilinski et de Derek Hale, loup-garou ayant perdu toute sa famille dans un incendie, il va apprendre à maîtriser les pouvoirs qui l'habitent désormais. Il deviendra l'alpha de la meute.

Pour Dark Angel post saison 2 et Teen Wolf dernier épisode de la saison 4.

**Prologue**

Il allait mourir ici seul, dans ce coin de désert du Mexique, il n'avait rien voulu leur dire préférant leur laisser l'espoir qu'il les rejoindrait bientôt. Cependant, Derek était réaliste depuis que ses pouvoirs avaient commencé à décliner et avec lui ses chances de survie. Il mourait seul comme il l'avait vécu ses dernières années enfin pas ses deux dernières années. Il avait retrouvé une meute, une famille, un peu étrange et dysfonctionnelle certes mais c'était la sienne. Il aurait des regrets mais pas de remords.

Il se laissait aller lentement trouvant un sentiment d'apaisement sombrant doucement dans l'inconscience quand un hurlement lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ce bon vieux Stiles, toujours là au moment où on ne l'attendait pas. Il sent que Stiles le prend contre lui posant sa tête sur ses genoux, il est déjà loin cependant, il n'entend que dans une sorte de brouillard les paroles prononcées par ce dernier.

« Derek, tu … vraiment que je … rendu compte de rien… Va aller… Laisse pas…. T'aime… »

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'il entendit avant qu'une lumière intense irradia de Stiles et ce fut le trou noir. Sa dernière pensée fut que décidément même sa mort n'aurait rien de normal.

**Terminal central, Seattle 2020**

La vie commençait à s'organiser tranquillement à Terminal City. Enfin, aussi tranquillement qu'on pouvait l'espérer en sachant que cela ne faisait que deux mois que les transgéniques s'étaient installés là-bas. Dans moins de deux semaines, des négociations allaient débuter afin de mettre un terme à cette crise. Rien ne serait facile évidemment mais après avoir connu un sentiment d'insécurité tout au long de leurs vies à Manticore puis lorsque le site avait été détruit, ils s'étaient cachés et avaient fini par se retrouver ici acculés ici.

Mais à force de patience, Seattle avait doucement commencé le processus d'acceptation. Bien sur, des tensions susistaient, on ne pouvait faire disparaître peur et préjugés d'un claquement de doigt mais le processus avait commencé. Le siège que la police avait fait devant Terminal City n'avait duré que 4 jours et depuis le gouvernement avait choisi de laisser les transgéniques se ravitailler en nourriture et autres choses de première nécessité. Depuis transgéniques et non transgéniques se croisaient non sans certaines conditions.

Et c'est justement le but des négociations des semaines à venir. Le Veilleur continuait ses flash depuis cette partie de la ville. Logan alias le Veilleur, avait accepté que désormais seule une profonde amitié le liait à Max. Il n'était pas non plus idiot, il avait bien compris que la relation entre Max et Alec était feinte mais il savait aussi que le lien qui unissait ces deux-là étaient bien plus forts qu'ils ne voulaient le reconnaître. Et le jour où tous les deux accepteraient leurs sentiments réciproques et bien il aviserait.

Max était particulièrement agacée aujourd'hui. En effet, depuis que les négociations se rapprochaient, on lui avait assigné une garde rapprochée. On, pour être honnête, elle savait très bien de qui venait cet ordre implicite, Alec. Celui-là, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle avait réussi à se faufiler sur le toit afin d'admirer la vue et réfléchir en paix aux derniers évènements quand soudain une lumière blanche apparue dans un point reculé de Terminal City…

**A suivre**


End file.
